Key to the Universe
by bubbleofblissandcheer
Summary: Series 1 in "Last of Her Kind; Queen of Hers." An outcast, Perrila Greenwood has always wanted to touch the stars. One night, when she's 8, a strange woman crashes her telephone booth in her back yard asking for ants on a log, before leaving her, dazed and confused. A decade later, the woman returns, and Perri is in for the adventure of a lifetime. T for light language and others.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hey lovies! Bubbles here with my first ever story! Now, I know that there aren't any actual characters from DW in this story, but I'd like to pre-establish it DOES take place within a mostly cannon version of the Whoniverse, meaning I do actually plan on introducing them at some point during this series. Just not now, because this is not their story.  
I'd also like to tell you that, though I may have created an OC Time Lord and OC companion, I am proud to say they are NOT very Mary-Sue from what I've seen of others. I plan to have this story very well developed, and I'll say it now, this series is very planned out, and kind of complex. Brilliant, right? (Brilliant is kind of my catchphrase, in a way.) But enough of this, let's get started, shall we. I present to you: Last of Her Kind; Queen of Hers: Key to the Universe!**

**_Prologue: Escape the Time War_**

There was chaos everywhere; lasers buzzing, explosions rocking the ground, shouting and screaming filling the air. She had to get out of here, she'd promised them she would escape. If only she could break through the tangle of limbs.

* * *

She's tired. The adrenaline wore off now that she's alone; the noise was still there, but quieter. Things were still burning, illuminating the destruction. She reached her goal: a red telephone booth, whose glass panes were impossible to see through. Reaching out to open the door, she hesitated. But then she shook her head, opened the door, and walked inside.

The sound of whirring machinery reached her ears, and she smiled softly as a warmth in her mind greeted her.  
"Hello old boy. It's good to see you. I'd love to chat, but we have to get out of here." The woman, who was much easier to see in the light, seemed to speak to the machine. Her short black hair framed her face, slightly singed and matted from fire and soil. Hazel eyes gazed up at the metal ceiling before flicking to the control panel in the center of the room.

"So ... where to go?" There was a pause, and then she darted to the controls, pulling levers and pushing buttons, practically dancing around the room. "Earth! It's perfect! Simple, ignorant, diverse; great literature, too. Nobody will know I'm there!" And with that, the woman pulled on a final lever, and the telephone booth slowly faded from existence, leaving only a gust of wind where it once stood.

**A/N: And that is the prologue. Yes it's short, but the next chapter more than makes up for it. It took me a little bit to decide what her TARDIS would be, by the way. Finally settled on a typical red phone booth, so as not to clash with the Doctor. Also, no sound, because she doesn't leave the parking breaks on like someone does with his.**


	2. The Raggedy Woman

**Disclaimer: I do not claim ownership of Doctor Who, or any of its characters. Nor do I own the device I am typing this on. I do, however, own the plot, as well as the Professor and Perrila Greenwood.**

**A/N: And here is chapter 1, much longer, I promise. My writing is kind of short mostly because I write each chapter by hand first, and then type it up. I would also like to say that, though my chapters may not be consistently updated, I will always try to write ahead of my posting so that I do have some content ready at all times.**

**_Chapter 1: The Raggedy Woman_**

_"Stars are the key to the universe, you know. That's why we travel into space; to touch the stars and see what's out there beyond Earth."  
"Imagine if the stars weren't pointy or ball-shaped, but they were glowing keys instead. Wouldn't that be funny, Mum?"_

"Yeah ... and shooting stars are keys with wings." A little girl, no older than eight, was sitting at her window, looking at the stars with her head propped up on her hands. On her lap was a stuffed penguin; it was clearly hand-sewn, with pink and white felt, and green buttons for eyes. Her long red hair was in loose curls down her back, and her light green eyes reflected the pinpoints of light in the night sky. She let out a long soft sigh.

"Stars? Keys? That's so stupid. If they were keys, they'd let me see Mum again, right?" She shifted a bit so that she could tap the window sill with her right hand.

_One-two-three-four. One-two-three-four. One-two-three-four._ Over and over, as she sat counting as many stars as she could. For a moment, she could have sworn she saw a streak of light, but she ignored it.

Suddenly she heard a thump from outside. A loud one. _What was that? Was it someone getting hurt?_ Quickly, she grabbed her jacket from the hook by her door, and, penguin in hand, made her way out side.

She had to be quiet, seeing as her dad was sleeping; however, she'd learned by now which stairs creaked, so she easily snuck outside. She didn't expect to see a telephone booth on it's side in her backyard, however.

"Uh ... Hello?" she called out uncertainly. "Is anyone in there? Are you hurt?"

Then, the door opened and a black haired woman crawled out, muttering incoherently. Her hair hung just above her shoulders, and looked to be matted with dirt. The trench coat she was wearing, which was a simple gray, looked a bit burnt in some places, and her shoes were covered in mud. The girl watched as the strange woman stood and brushed herself off, before turning to face her.

"Oh, hello there!" the woman said with a smile. "Sorry about the crash landing, had a bit of trouble steering him on my own."  
"Who are you?"  
"Me? I'm the Professor. And you?"  
"Perrila. Perrila Greenwood." The girl, Perrila, then lifted up her stuffed penguin for the Professor to see. "And this is my penguin, Minnow."  
"Perrila. That's a very pretty name. Rolls off the tongue quite nicely. And Minnow is a fine name for a penguin." The Professor said this all rather quickly, causing Perrila to scramble for a reply. Before she could, however, the Professor spoke again. "You wouldn't happen to have peanut butter and celery would you? Oh, and raisins! For ants on log! I love ants on a log." Perrila nodded wordlessly, leading the strange woman inside.

* * *

"So, Penguin Perri, how are you?" The Professor was waving a peanut-butter-covered celery stick in the air idly, wandering around the kitchen as she did. Occasionally, she took a bite, crunching loudly, before waving it again.  
"I'm ... I'm fine. Penguin Perri?"  
"Yes, Perri. It's short for Perrila. Now, has ... Has anything odd happened? Anything at all; odd weather, weird sounds, strange occurrences?" The Proessor finished her celery as she said this, then reached into one of the pockets of her trench coat and pulled out what looked like a light pen.  
"Um ... not that I know of. Is ... is that a light pen?"  
"Sonic light pen, but yes." She then pointed the sonic light pen at Perrila, moving it up and down, scanning her. "Alright, nothing unusual, but keep an eye out, okay?"  
"Okay..." And with that, the Professor walked to the backyard, set her phone booth upright, and walked inside. A moment later, Perrila watched in amazement as it faded from existence, leaving nothing but a gust of wind where it once stood.

_Two Years Later_

**WARNING: The following content contains scenes of bullying and the harm of a puppy. Continue at your own risk.**

Perrila was walking home, her stuffed penguin's head sticking out of her backpack, when she came across a boxer puppy. He was thin, his light brown fur dull and greasy, and he was whining pitifully.

"Hello poor fella. Are you hungry?" she asked, kneeling down and pulling out her lunchbox. Her father had given her salami again, which she had never really liked, so she took it out and gave it to the puppy, giggling as he devoured it. She was just about to pick him up, when another set of hands beat her to it.  
Perrila looked up to see a group of boys from school; the tallest one, who was the leader, was holding the boxer.

"Well, well, well ... look who we have here, boys. It's Freaky Ferrila!"  
"My name's Perrila, John, and I'm not freaky!" The boy, John, just laughed in response as Perrila glared at him. She lunged forwards, trying to grab the puppy from him, but he just held it above her reach.

"You found a puppy, huh? He's kinda cute. Cuter than you, at least." John, still holding the puppy, walked to the edge of the bridge and looked down at the water below. He smirked and nodded at two of the other boys, who went over and grabbed Perrila; one by the hair, the other by her elbows. "I wonder if he can swim."

The world seemed to stop as John let go of the puppy, causing it to tumble through the air, before plunging into the rushing river. Perrila let out a scream as she stared in horror at the spot where the boxer went under. It never came back up.

"Oh ... looks like it can't swim after all. That's too bad." John turned back to Perrila and smiled. She was still staring at the river, tears running down her face. "Aw, is the little baby crying? Why not run home to Mum? Oh, wait, your mum's dead! Too bad your Raggedy Woman isn't real, 'cause she can't help you now!"  
Suddenly, John stumbled, almost as if he had been pushed; then he fell, right over the edge of the bridge.

**A/N: Call me cruel, but that was painful to write. I literally had to stop and go into a moment of self reassurance. But it was necessary, sadly. Yes, she's the Raggedy Woman, but it was all I could think of. Yes she has a sonic light pen. I hope to post chapter two soon, but this is enough story typing for me tonight. Reviews are very much appreciated.**


	3. A Decade Late

**Disclaimer: Of course I don't own Doctor Who, I don't even own a sonic screwdriver! (Hoping to get one for my b-day, though!)**

**A/N: Okay, I know I said I'd be halfway through chapter four before I posted this, but I couldn't wait, and I'm halfway through chapter three, so here you go.**

**_Chapter 2: A Decade Late_**

A girl, no older than eighteen, was stowing her bike away, humming a nameless tune as she did. Her light red, shoulder length hair was tied in a low ponytail; some strands came loose, brushing against her neck as she turned her baseball cap somewhat sideways.  
Having finished her paper route, Perri had made a pit stop at the library. She'd been waiting for weeks for the newest volume of her favorite graphic novel series to come out, so as soon as the library got a copy, she was all over it.

As she stepped out of her shed, Perri glanced at her home, smiling wistfully. Her father may not have been a major part of her life! but she was glad that he left her her childhood home in his will, along with the money to pay for it for her first year. It was small, with a backyard of overgrown plants, but it felt like another world entirely to her, so she loved it. Pulling out her keys, still humming as she did, she quickly unlocked the door, dropped her bag near by and sat down on her couch. She kicked her shoes off, curled her legs to her side and immediately began reading.

"So, what is it this time, Cap? the Ooze? Children of the Nule? Bring it on Luna." It made sense that her favorite hero would be the Starship Captain Luna Hathaway; as a child, she loved to stargaze, and even now Perri would spend hours at a time counting and naming the stars.

She'd been reading for an hour when her phone went off, the sound of the ocean filling the room. Taking a quick peek, she jumped when she realized she'd been reading for longer than she had planned. If she didn't hurry, she would be late to work! She snatched her phone off the table, grabbed her jacket, and ran out the door.  
A moment later, she walked back in somewhat robotically; she walked to the kitchen, grabbed her work backpack off the table, and went out the door again, off to work.

* * *

'God, I swear, if I had a choice, I wouldn't be here in the first place ... this outfit is ridiculous.' Perri was standing off to the side of the restaurant that she worked in, face burning in embarrassment. A man had just said that her uniform would be "purrfect" with cat ears and a cat tail.

"Thank god my shift ends in fifteen minutes." She muttered to herself. As soon as the words left her mouth, however, the lights went out, causing a few people to scream. Perri almost screeched herself, when an all too familiar voice spoke up.

"Alright everybody, calm down, quiet down. I want all of you to stand up and carefully make your way to the door, I'll fix the problem in no time." There was shuffling as everyone did as they were told; everyone except for Perri, that is.  
"A-okay, everyone's out, now ... where is it?" Perri jumped a bit, as the voice suddenly got closer. She was just about to step forward, until -

"Get you hands OFF of my chest!"  
The hands immediately pulled away from the now irritated red head in shock.

"Whoops, sorry about that my dear, didn't see you there." Perri's eyes were adjusting now, and she could just make out the silhouette of the woman in front of her. She was about three inches taller than her with short black hair, and she was wearing a rather large trench coat.

"Who are you? And what are you looking for?" Perri felt like she was humoring herself; she knew exactly who she was, and she was fairly certain she was looking for something strange.

"Who am I? I am the Professor." Perri smiled a bit as the Professor did a sort of grand gesture. "As for what I'm looking for ... I guess you could say I'm a sort of pest control."

"Well, what's the pest?"

"It's a sort of ... snake creature that feeds off of any source of light, such as lamps and fires; thus the reason the lights went out. It's about two meters long, and is a deep, slightly transparent blue."

"So ... it's a Light Eater?"

"**Gorger**. Light **Gorger**, but very good." Perri could practically hear the smile in the Professor's voice as she praised her.

"Maybe I could help you track it down. I do work here after all." There was a moment of silence after she said this, causing Perri to frown. Maybe she didn't want her help, but was just being nice to her. But then,

"Why not? I could use a guide, and you ask very good questions for a simple bus girl." That caught Perri by surprise.

"How did you-?"

"Bussers typically double as the simple mechanic here, yes? How else would you know your way around?" And with that, the Professor took Perri by the wrist and pulled her to the kitchen.

**A/N: Yeah, these first chapters are rather short, but I can explain. Firstly, I'm not exactly skilled in creative writing, so my writing isn't very up to par with even some of my standards. But I'm hoping this will be a learning experience, so any tips are greatly appreciated. Second, this is mostly introducing the series, where as I've already got ideas for stuff that happens two years later in the story. So, I'm kind of struggling to give a proper start. And I'm also trying to come up with new enemies, instead of making this a carbon copy of DW. Which is very hard when this show has had fifty years to run, and I've only recently started watching the revival. So those are just some reasons, but I hope to make more and longer chapters.**


End file.
